


Baby, I'm No Good for You

by keep_on_zoinking (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Harry, I don't think that's a tag but it is now, Innocent Niall, M/M, Overprotective Louis, Protective Harry, overprotective liam, slight damsel in distress!Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/keep_on_zoinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry meet under not the best circumstances. Niall can't stop thinking about Harry, he has a slight crush on him, call the cops, but Harry keeps evading him. Harry is just a bad boy who's no good for Niall, but Niall doesn't give a single fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hear Them Calling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Primarily!!!! Slight attempted rape, nothing happens though, you've been warned. Secondly, I wrote this in less than an hour but I have a trashy storm brewing filled with possessive, bad boy!Harry so if that's your thing, cool. Also same.

I.

In retrospect, going to some weird party with not only Louis but _Louis and Liam_ , the coupley-est couple to ever couple, was a huge fucking mistake. It was barely two hours ago when Louis ran into their room, yelling about “ _the biggest party you two losers will ever not be invited to_.”

The brunet had yelled enough to convince Liam and Niall to go if not only to get him to shut up. A minute after the three walked in, Niall was left alone. Well, not actually alone, there must have been at least two hundred drunk and or high college kids grinding in the packed house.

Niall sighed, considering the possibility of just turning around right now and walking home. But he was weak, “ _a delicate little flower, Nialler. You practically need a body guard just to keep the guys off of you, that’s why we have Liam._ ”

Not wanting to be abducted or killed walking home alone at night in London, Niall collected himself and entered into the sea of people. There was a lot of grinding, as per usual for a college party, but it was getting uncomfortably grabby as Niall waded through the crowd. He could’ve sworn someone grabbed his ass at least once.

Looking around the only thing he noticed was a bunch of sweaty kids and an entire corner of people passing around a bong.

_Where are Louis and Liam? Those assholes already left me? Fuck it, I need a drink._

So the blond made his way to the kitchen avoiding the dancing bodies. When he passed through the doorway into the kitchen, he noticed that it was surprisingly pretty empty for a house party. He quickly went about pouring himself a drink in one of the many red solo cups strewn about the messy kitchen.

He took a long drink and exited back into the claustrophobia-inducing crowd. He looked around for his dickhead friends that abandoned him but instead his eyes landed on a hot guy. A _really fucking hot guy_ actually.

He was wearing some ridiculous button up shirt that wasn’t buttoned up at all, half of it hanging open revealing a toned chest covered in tattoos, a few necklaces dangling delicately over his torso. The guy was wearing ripped skinny jeans that hugged his long legs tucked into a pair of boots. Niall could barely take it as it was but the guy had ridiculously curly hair that poured all around his face, bouncing with every movement he made.

Embarrassingly, Niall hadn’t even noticed the dark haired boy that Curly had been talking to. He had dark features overall, neat eyebrows and eyelashes for days paired with an impressive scruff dusted over his angular jaw. The only possible explanation was that they were both members of the _Ridiculously Attractive Club_ if Eyelashes or Curly were anything to go by.

Niall wouldn’t consider himself a people watcher, but he couldn’t help but ogle the stranger across the room. The very, very _attractive_ stranger. The curly boy must have felt someone staring at him because he looked around, his eyes settling on Niall’s. Niall quickly looked away, a blush burning his face. Not being able to stop himself he tried to discreetly look over at the stranger again, but instead of returning to his conversation, like the blond hoped he would, he was smirking knowingly back at Niall.

Once again, Niall looked away, scampering off in search of something to distract himself with so he couldn’t embarrass himself any more than he has. While he was walking away from Curly’s line of vision, he bumped into someone hard enough to slosh the drink in his hand.

“Sorry.” But the person he bumped into continued walking away. Niall shrugged, taking another drink while _still_ looking for Louis and Liam.

Some loud song was playing. Actually, it sounded like it was getting progressively louder. Whatever. The blond continued his search for his friends, decided to walk slowly throughout the entire house.

After no luck on the first floor, he made his way up the stairs. He tripped a few times going up the stairs but brushed it off as being the drink in his hand. He was young and dumb, he was allowed to drink too much. Even though he hadn’t even finished his first cup. 

If he had anything better to do, maybe he would socialize but this party had been going for awhile and everyone here, safe for a handful, was piss drunk. So, he’s gonna look for his asshole friends. God forbid they’re fucking in some bedroom on the second floor.

As Niall peeked into a random bedroom, he began to regret his decision, what if he did find his friends mercilessly going at it. It wouldn’t be the first time and with each incident he becomes more acquainted with his friend’s sex life, and that’s something he’s really not about.

He goes into the bedroom, suddenly very tired. Fuck what was he drinking? Come to think of it, he couldn’t even remember what he poured into the cup.

As he was trying to remember, the door opened and someone came in. He couldn’t really make out who because of how dark it was. 

“Um. Hey mate. Sorry, I’ll just leave.” Niall stood to give this guy his space, for all he knew this room could belong to this guy and he’s just sitting here contemplating where he went wrong when he became Louis’ and Liam’s friend.

Niall made to walk past the man, but the guy pushed him back onto the bed, rough. “You’re not goin’ anywhere, Sunshine.”

Niall tried to protest but his arms felt like jelly and the guy climbed on top of him, quickly shoving a hand up his shirt and attaching his mouth to his neck.

“No,” Niall tried to yell but it came out as barely a whisper.

Niall weakly accepted his fate, this guy doing whatever he wanted to do, but the door was wrenched open all of a sudden and someone else entered the room.

The guy on top of Niall quickly took his mouth off of his neck, “This room is occupied, mate.”

But the newcomer didn’t turn around as expected. Instead he walked over to the bed and threw the guy on top of Niall to the floor.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” A deep voice growled, connecting a swift punch to the guy’s jaw.

Someone picked Niall up. He began protesting but a thick accent whispered in his ear, “It’s okay.”

He was carried out of the room by someone who looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite make out why. He could still hear the other boy yelling and punches being delivered as he was taken out of the room.

When they made it into the hallway, Niall looked up and instantly recognized the man as the dark haired guy that Curly had been talking to earlier in the night. The man carried Niall into another, thankfully empty, bedroom and sat him down at the end of the bed. 

Niall almost immediately fell back over, but Eyelashes caught him quickly and held him up.

“Hey. You okay?” Niall shrugged weakly, still massively tired, “Okay that’s good. I’m Zayn.” He smiled gently, looking up at Niall from where he was crouched in front of the blond.

Someone else entered the room as he replied drunkenly, “’M Niall.”

The blond looked past Zayn only to see Curly enter the room. Zayn looked over his shoulder, standing and sitting beside Niall. Curly quickly took Zayn’s spot and looked into his eyes.

“And this is Harry,” Zayn said.

Harry looked into Niall’s eyes, and if Niall wasn’t absolutely fucked he would have looked away from the intense gaze. 

“That guy drugged you. I thought I saw him slip something into your drink but, I didn’t want to jump to conclusions when I wasn’t completely sure, I’m so sorry that happened.”

Harry clenched his jaw. “Are you okay? Did he-,“ Harry gestured vaguely with his head, “do anything?”

Niall shook his head easily, “T’anks. I should find my friends, though.”

Niall made to get up, and Harry, not expecting such a quick action from someone who was drugged minutes ago, didn’t stop him in time. Niall, still under the influence of whatever was slipped into his drink, fell over into Harry. Zayn’s hands coming around his waist being the only thing stopping him from absolutely pushing Harry backwards onto the ground.

Niall just groaned, but the other boys were trying to hold back laughter. 

“I take it you can’t walk on your own?” Harry asked. Not awaiting an answer, the curly boy placed a hand on the small of Niall’s back and behind his knees and easily lifted him into his arms.

Zayn lead the way to the yard outside the party.

“So, your friends? We should probably return you to them, huh?” Zayn asked gently.

“I don’t think I wanna give him back,” Harry said.

Zayn glared at the curly boy and proceeded to ask Niall about his friends so he could find them.

After a few minutes of Zayn and Harry attempting to decipher Niall’s drunken descriptions, Zayn dutifully wandered off in search of Niall’s friends.

Harry tried to put Niall down, but the blond whined and tightened his grip around Harry’s neck.

He chuckled, “Okay, princess, I’ll hold you. You’re pretty light anyway.”

A moment of silence passed before Niall moved his face away from Harry’s neck and started poking his face with deft fingers.

“What? Ouch. That almost hurts, what are you doing?” Harry asked through the grin on his face.

“Ya have no business bein’ this pretty.” Niall slurred.

If Harry blushed, no one was around to see. _Well_ , no one who wasn’t tripping on drugs willingly or not.

“’S that so?”

Niall nodded.

“You’re one to talk.”

That’s when Zayn walks out of the house, distraught Louis and Liam following closely behind.

“Oh my god, Niall!” Louis yells rather loudly and Niall immediately shushes him gently.

“Really? Even now I'm too loud? Jesus fuck, Niall we were worried,” Louis says, looking up at the stranger that’s holding his drugged best friend. “And who would you be?” Louis asks, tone mean, but he’s allowed to be rude because his Nialler is hurt.

“I’m Harry.”

Louis face lights up and Liam quickly jumps in, used to Louis’ dramatics, “You’re the one who- uh- stopped that guy. Thank you. Really. A lot.” Liam says, “Also,” Liam’s face is no longer relieved and happy but angry, fire burning in his eyes, “What fucking asshole did this?”

“He’s been beaten to a bloody pulp by Harry over here, we’ll take care of it.” Zayn says, “Just take Niall home, yeah?”

Liam shakes Zayn’s hand, “Thanks mate.” He turns to Harry, “I can take him off your hands. Literally.”

Reluctantly, Harry hands the blond over. He tries to, but Niall is asleep and his arms are wound tight around his neck. Louis notices and unhooks the blond from around Harry’s neck and Liam takes Niall into his arms.

“Thank you, boys. Really, it’s really amazing what you two did. Can’t thank you enough,” Louis gushes, quickly hugging both Harry and Zayn and then collecting their phone numbers. “Just in case. Maybe hang out, who knows.”

With one last look at the blond carefully sleeping in Liam’s arms, Harry walks back into the party with Zayn.

II.

When Niall wakes up the next morning he doesn’t remember much of what happened last night, hence being drugged. He also doesn’t know why he dreamed of green eyes and a broad chest, but he’s really not complaining.


	2. Burning Flames or Paradise

III.

Niall wakes up the next morning, head trying to rip itself apart with no memories of what the _fuck_ happened last night.

So, because it has gone _so well_ in the past, he unwillingly crawls out of bed in search of his flatmates so they can fill him in.

“Oh ya know, just a classic Niall Horan night. You managed to run off and get yourself drugged,” Niall splutters but Louis continues as if he doesn’t notice, “Then you got saved by tall, dark and handsome and his rugged friend and decided to call it a night.” 

“Lou, be nice. Niall had a rough night.” Liam chastises.

“Drugged?!” Niall yelps, “Louis what are you talking about?” 

Louis and Liam tell Niall what happened, they left him, (“I’m so sorry, Niall. Louis was being very _convincing_ and I let his vixen ways-,“ “Vixen! I am no _vixen_ , Liam Payne-,“ “Okay! Seriously guys? You guys ran off to fuck and then what?”) and some asshole guy slipped something into his drink and forced himself on Niall, but, (“Niall, it was amazing, the guy, his name’s Harry, thought he saw the guy slip something in your drink and he followed you upstairs and he _saved you_!” “Okay, but wait, you’re just glossing over this? Some guy almost- _ya know_ , and you’re just gonna skip over that-,” “I’m sorry, Niall, we weren’t there and we only know what Harry and Zayn told us-“ “Who the fuck is Zayn?”)

“I know it’s kinda a lot to take in, we’re both so sorry that it happened, we should have been there, but this guy, Harry, he’s kinda my hero. Well, he’s kinda _your hero_ , but. Actually,” Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, “I have both of their numbers if you wanna call them?”

“Oh my god, yes Louis! Give me that.” Niall said reaching for Louis’ hand.

Niall grabbed Louis’ phone and walked off to his room to make the call. But, what does he say? ‘ _Oh hey, remember last night (because I sure as fuck don’t) when you kinda stopped some guy that drugged me from taking advantage of me? Yeah, it’s that guy. Thanks, have a great day, bye._

Before Niall has any more time to plan what he’ll say, his thumb accidentally brushes the phone screen, calling this stranger prematurely.

 _Okay, fuck, okay. Maybe he won’t pick up._ But the fates are not on his side because he’s greeted with a gravely, “Hullo?”

“U-um! Yeah, uh, hi. It’s Niall? Is this Harry?” _Fuck._

Without a pause, “Niall? The cute blond from last night? Hey! How are you?”

 _Fuck._ “Um, yeah. It’s the- the uh, guy from last night,” _The cute blond._ “I’m doing okay, a little confused. Don’t remember much from last night, yeah?”

Harry remains silent and then manages to grit out, “Yeah, that kind of happens when you’re drugged.”

 _Fuck, he hates me. I’ve managed to piss him off already. Wrap it up, Horan._ “Um, sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to annoy you, I just wanted to thank you. Louis gave me your number and Zayn’s, your friend’s, number as well, wait, fuck, of course you know who he is, he’s your friend, I don’t need to tell you who he is. Uh, I’ve said that twice. I- fuck, um – I just wanted to thank you for what you did. Like, thanks. A bunch. It’s- not a lot of people would do that, let alone for a stranger, so just. Thank you Harry.” _Wow, nailed it. Nialled it. Ha._

“You’re not annoying. And you’re welcome. Couldn’t let a cutie like you get hurt, now could I?” Harry says, the smirk in his voice evident even over the phone. “I would do it again if I had to, I’d rather not though, yeah? Don’t get almost hurt again.”

Niall blushes, ducks his head even though he’s alone.

“Listen babe, I have to go but I’ll call you later, yeah?”

“This isn’t even actually my phone, it’s Louis’. But I can, ya know, just put your number into my phone. If you want.” _Smooth._

Harry laughs, “Yeah Niall. I wanna talk to you. But I have to go now. Talk to you later, babe?”

The blush covering Niall’s cheeks grows hotter, “Okay. Bye Harry. Thank you.”

“Of course, Niall.”

Almost as soon as Harry hangs up Niall digs his own phone out of his pocket and put Harry’s number into his contacts. He shoots off a quick text so Harry will have his number as well.

_hey this is niall_

_hey : ))) x_

IV.

Niall doesn’t hear from Harry for a few days. Goes about his business, going to classes, dealing with the bullshit that is Louis and Liam, life going on as if that party never happened and he never met Harry.

“C’mon Niall! Join us, I know that it’s not the _ideal_ way to spend a weekend, but, here,” Louis pauses as he scoots around his poorly constructed pillow fort, “There I made that room _just_ for you.”

“Is Liam in there?” Niall asks, worried for his lost friend. 

“Yes. Unfortunately,” Liam says, still somewhere lost in pillows and blankets strewn haphazardly over the living area in their flat.

“Hey,” Louis looks back into the opening of the fort only to whack at where Liam must be, “Don’t be fucking rude, you love this, you _love_ spending time with me in my kickass pillow fort.”

“Well, yeah of course, Lou. I love you,” Liam says sounding as sincere as he always does.

“Aww,” Louis crawls back into the fort, and Niall leaves while he can.

While he walks away from his weird fucking flatmates, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He makes it to his room, flops onto his bed and pulls his phone out.

_hey :* it’s harry wanna hang out tonight??? Xx_

Niall texts back almost immediately.

_yeah!! that would be great u wanna meet somewhere?? x_

He throws in a kiss, not wanting to be rude. If he’s honest, this is probably a stupid idea, agreeing to meet up with some guy that he _knows_ he met but absolutely does fucking not remember him. Because, ya know. _Being drugged._

_i could pick you up? Xx_

_sure do you know where I live? x_

_no actually, text me your address please? Xx_

Niall types out the location of his flat and hits send without even considering whether or not it’s a good idea to text strangers his address.

_cool it’s a date. I’ll pick you up in an hour. See ya then sunshine XxXx_

What the fuck had Niall gotten himself into?

V.

With the promise of Harry’s arrival in an hour, Niall was hurrying to get ready. It only made sense that when Harry showed up, it was Louis who answered the door.

Niall had just managed to stumble into the room as Louis was saying, “Harry! Um… Hey? Why are you here?”

Harry smiled politely, “I’m here to pick up Niall actually.”

Louis didn’t move from the doorway, blocking Harry from looking into the flat. “Um… Okay? I’ll just go,” Louis looked behind himself, his stormy eyes locking with Niall’s. He raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Harry, still in the doorway.

Niall began walking over, “Yeah, sorry Lou, I’m going out with Harry tonight, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know until an hour ago, so. Not much time to prepare,” he said, looking towards Harry. “You ready to go? And where is Liam?”

Louis stepped away from the door, still appearing confused but gestured towards the pillow fort still splayed about their flat, “He’s napping.”

Niall walked to the door, gently pushing Harry out into the hallway and saying goodbye to Louis, the other boy still looking confused because _what? Niall doesn’t leave the house, what the fuck._

When the door was closed, Niall pulled Harry towards the stairs. He finally looked over at Harry and actually took him in and _fuck. Harry was Curly._  
Harry noticed that he was being stared at and looked towards Niall. “What?”

Niall was a little embarassed, because apparently all he could do in Harry’s prescence was be caught staring and be absolutely floored because Harry was beautiful.  
“Sorry. You’re- You’re just really attractive.”

Harry smirked, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Niall blushed, “Thanks.”

“Aww, Princess. You look so pretty when you blush.”

Niall could feel the flush spread from his face to his neck, “Wow, you’re very forward.”

“I like to be very clear about what I want.” And then Harry looked at him with dark eyes, and, pride be damned, he felt the blush grow darker and knew that he was fucked.

If Harry can make Niall blush, the blond can at least try to make Harry blush, “’S that so?” and he looks right back into Harry’s eyes, “And what is it that you want?”  
Harry smirked as he opened the car door for Niall like a gentle man, “I think you know what I want, Babydoll.”

Niall sat gingerly in the seat and let Harry close the door for him. The brunet sauntered around the car, in no hurry. He sat in the driver’s seat and looked towards his passenger, “Where is it that you’d like to go?”

Niall shrugged, staring back at Harry, “Your choice, Hazzy,” he tried the nickname out on his tongue, hoping Harry wouldn’t mind, but, considering how forward Harry was with his pet names, he shouldn’t mind. And he didn’t if the wolfish grin on his face was anything to go by.

“Have it your way,” he said, confidently pulling out.

“So you’re taking me to Burger King?”

“What?” Harry spluttered, “No! Why would you- Oh. Because have it your way, the slogan and… No.” He cleared his throat and regained his nonchalant posture, “Not Burger King, only the best for you, baby,” and he sent a cheeky wink towards Niall.

The dinner went well. Harry took them to a quaint little café near Niall’s place that he had passed by a thousand times.

“I didn’t take you to be a hipster,” Niall says.

Harry glares, no heat behind it, “I’m not a hipster, I only like this place because it isn’t very busy.”

Niall giggles, “Sure Mr. Hipster.”

It’s past midnight when Harry finally takes him home. The brunet walks him to his front door, looking down at his boots. “I had a great time tonight, Ni.” He looks into Niall’s eyes, 

“Can I see you again?”

Niall stands on his tiptoes and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, “I’d like that.”

Harry smirks and places his hands on either of Niall’s hips, “Can I kiss you?”

Niall doesn’t answer, just moves in and captures Harry’s lips with his own. Harry immediately starts walking him into the door and holds him against it. Niall moans into the brunet’s mouth, and Harry bites his bottom lip. Right as Niall is getting into it, Harry pulls away, a sweet smile on his lips. He leans in to peck Niall’s lips once more before he steps away, catching Niall when he trips a little, knees weak from the little kiss they shared.

“Be careful, love. Please don’t hurt yourself before I see you again. I wanna be there to take care of you.”

Niall blushes but fights his embarrassment, “So there’s gonna be a next time?”

“Absolutely.” Harry nods, “Night princess.” And he nods towards the door, “I wanna make sure you’re safe.”

“Night Harry,” Niall says and he steps into his flat. The smile on his face doesn’t fade even when he’s greeted with a grumpy Liam looking at him from the couch, “You were out late.”

Louis is asleep on Liam’s chest, arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s middle, Liam arms around Louis. “Yeah, sorry Leemo. Why are you still up?”

Liam’s gaze softens, “Lou wanted to make sure you got home safe.”

At this, Louis stirs and blinks his blue eyes open, “Ni? Are you okay?” he wakes up more, “Did he touch you inappropriately?”

Niall sighs, “No Lou, I’m fine, I’m safe, the date went great.”

Louis looks like he wants to say more but blinks sleepily. Liam smiles at Niall, “I’m glad that you had a good time, Ni.” He tries to stand but Louis just holds him tighter.

“No.” Louis complains.

“Babe, c’mon let’s go to bed.”

“Okay.”

Liam goes to stand, but Louis still doesn’t let him go. Liam sighs before he slips his hand behind Louis’ back and one hand under his knees and picks him up, “C’mon princess. Night Ni, love ya.”

“Night NiNi!” Louis yells.

“Night Leemo, night Lou.”

When Niall goes to bed that night, he dreams of green eyes and a broad chest.


	3. Your Hands on My Cheeks Your Shoulder in My Mouth

VI.

“Hey babe!” Harry greeted when Niall picked up the phone.

“Hey Haz.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to meet Zayn. Like officially?”

Niall smiled, happy that Harry wanted him in his life, “Yeah Harry, that sounds great! When?”

Harry chuckled, “Well, I’m outside your house right now, so are you ready now?”

Niall freaked out a bit, worried if he looked okay, had he showered today, when was the last time he brushed his teeth, but his desire to see Harry won over, “Um, yeah. I can be ready now. Just, like, one second?”

“See ya in a few, babe.”

Niall rushed to get dressed and ran out of his room only to run into Liam’s broad chest. He almost fell, but his friend caught him around the middle, “Be careful Ni,” he said with a sunny smile.

“Thanks LiLi. I’m actually about to head out, so can you let go?” Niall asked.

Liam released his grip around Niall’s waist and gave the blond a quick kiss on the forehead, “Be careful, please. Call us if you need anything, okay?”

Niall playfully pushed at Liam’s chest, “Pssh, I’ll be fine Li. I’ll be with Harry.”

Liam rolled his eyes as Niall walked around him only to see Harry in the door way, glaring over Louis’ small figure.

Liam looked a little apprehensive to let Niall go with the man, but let it go. “Hey Harry.”

Harry said nothing, just waited for Niall to walk to him before pressing a hard kiss to his lips, nearly bending Niall over backwards, a possessive hand gripping just above the blond’s ass.

Niall gently pushed him away, blushing, “Harry.” He chastised.

“C’mon babe.”

Harry led Niall silently to the car and opened the door for him. He began driving, still silent.

“Are you gonna tell me what that was about?” Niall asked.

Harry shrugged, dark eyes coming to peer into Niall’s, “I don’t like other guys touching you.”

Niall scoffed, “Liam’s one of my best friends. Him and Lou are practically married. What the fuck, Harry.”

“You’re my boyfriend, Niall. I have the right to be jealous.”

“So we’re boyfriends now?”

Harry looked a little hurt, “Of course we are Niall.” His face evened out, no emotion, “Unless you don’t want to be.”

Niall sighed, placing a hand over Harry’s, “I’d love to be your boyfriend. Just seems a little sudden ‘s all. But you’re kind of a forward guy, so.”

Harry smiled.

It was a little after one when they made it to the café that Harry picked to meet at. It was October, so it was a little cold. Harry noticed Niall’s arms crossed around his torso and  
quickly shrugged off his leather jacket that Niall had yet to see him without. “Didn’t bring a jacket?”

Niall took the jacket with an appreciative smile, “Someone didn’t give me much time to get ready, so excuse me.”

As soon as they walked in Niall recognized Zayn as Eyelashes and blushed. Harry saw and looked a little grumpy, eyebrows furrowed in the middle. 

They sat down across from Zayn, Niall on the inside of the booth.

“Hey Niall! Good to see you again. When you’re not, ya know, drugged.”

“Zayn.” Harry scolded.

Niall nudged him with his side, “Hey Zayn, it’s good to see you again too, I remember you from the party.”

“Niall! Hey!” a voice called from Harry’s side.

“Josh? Hey!” Niall greeted.

The brunet sat beside Zayn making the man frown towards the intruder.

“How are you?” Josh asked, eyes dancing across Niall’s face.

Niall laughed a little uncomfortably, “Ya know. Just a little lunch date.”

“Date?” Josh nodded.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Harry asked dangerously low.

For the first time, Josh took his eyes off the blond and made eye contact with Harry, “I’m Josh. Me and Niall are friends at the college.”

Zayn looked uncomfortable, eyeing his friend cautiously, knowing his jealous tendencies.

“Interesting. Care to fuck off?” Harry said venomously.

“Harry.” Niall scolded.

But Harry didn’t back off from his glaring, didn’t even look away from Josh.

“I can tell when I’m unwanted.” Josh said prissily and stood up. He looked Niall over once again, “See ya Ni.”

Harry watched him walk away until he walked out of the café. When he was satisfied that Josh had left, he looked back at Niall, “Does he bother you? Do I need to beat him up?”

“Harry! No, of course not, it’s fine. He’s-“ Niall looked a little lost for words, “He’s just a guy.”

“A guy? Does he bother you?”

Niall felt like a deer in the headlights with Harry’s eyes on him, “No,” Then more firmly, “No. He doesn’t, but thank you Harry.”

Harry seemed as if he wanted to continue questioning the blond, but Zayn cut him off, “Can we please just order?”

“Yes! Please, let’s order,” Niall jumped at the chance to escape the uncomfortable conversation and sent Zayn a thankful smile that didn’t go unnoticed by Harry.

 

VII.

**From: Hazzy**

_hey baby! x what r u up to today? Xx_

**From: Blondie ******

****_nothing much, why? :) Xx_ ** **

******From: Hazzy ******** **

********_wanna take you out princess XxXx_ ** ** ** **

**********From: Blondie ******** ** ** **

************_oh really? And what if I don’t wanna go anywhere with you x_ ** ** ** ** ** **

**************From: Hazzy ******** ** ** ** ** **

****************_I can compromise. Care to come over to mine? Xx_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************From: Blondie ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************_come pick me up Xx_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Harry showed up in record time, “It’s almost like you were already on your way over,” Niall accused lightly.Niall rolled his eyes and wrapped a hand around his boyfriend’s arm yelling a quick goodbye to his flatmates.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Harry, always the gentleman, opened Niall’s door for him. The drive over was quiet but comfortable, Harry’s hand resting on Niall’s thigh.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************When Harry stopped the car, they were in front of a posh apartment complex.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“You live here?” Niall questioned, impressed.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Harry smirked, “Yeah, I do. You like it?” Harry walked them into the building.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“I do, it’s very nice.”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Harry placed a hand on the small of Niall’s back, not removing it until they made their way into Harry’s flat.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“It’s so you,” Niall marveled. The interior was spacey, very open. There was a balcony that overlooked the view of London. It was comfortably decorated, very abstract art on the walls.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“Thanks, I’m glad you like it,” Harry smirked.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“I never said I liked it,” the blond challenged, mischievous smile on his lips.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Harry caged him in with his arms, “Well, you like me, so, if it’s very me…” he trailed off, capturing Niall’s lips with his own.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Harry controlled the kiss, walking them backwards until he fell on the couch, Niall falling on top of him and straddling his lap. Even in the brunet’s lap, Niall was barely taller than Harry.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Niall broke away for breath, panting into Harry’s neck. He left hot kisses in his wake, biting Harry’s chin, dipping his tongue into Harry’s prominent dimples, seared the brunet’s sharp jawline with kisses. He returned his focus to his boyfriend’s lips, kissing him deeply. Harry’s tongue found its way into Niall’s.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************They continue kissing for hours, exploring each others bodies until their out of breath. Harry eventually stands up, hands on Niall’s ass to pick him up and walks into the kitchen placing the petite blond on the counter.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“It’s dinner time,” he declares.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Niall crosses his ankles and looks on from his place on the countertop, “Harry Styles, are you making me dinner?”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Harry walks to Niall placing his hands on either of Niall’s hips making the blond feel safe, “I’d be honored, baby. What do you want?”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Harry makes a simple dinner, Niall insisting it’s delicious until he makes the taller lad blush. They sit on the couch and cuddle until Niall falls asleep on Harry’s shoulder.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************The blond wakes up to Harry nibbling his ear, “Wake up, love. It’s time for bed.”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Niall looks up to his boyfriend, sleepy smile on his face, “You don’t mind if I sleep here?”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Harry kisses his cheek, “I’d feel better if you were here with me. I don’t have to worry when you’re with me.”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“You don’t have to worry about me, Harry.”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Harry lifts him up into his arms, making his way to his bedroom, “And yet, I still worry, baby.”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Harry puts him down in front of his bed, “Wanna borrow some clothes?”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Niall nods, smiling as Harry shucks off his tight jeans and pulls his shirt over his head, curls flying.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“Enjoying the show, baby?”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Niall smirks, walking over to Harry and leans up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry’s neck, “Very much.”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Harry places his hands on the blond’s hips, turning him to face the closet, “Choose whatever you want, princess.”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************As Niall picks out a Rolling Stones t-shirt that looks well-loved, Harry bites down on his shoulder hard.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Niall pushes him away gently, “Don’t look,” he says with a blush.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“Oh, c’mon baby, you saw me,” he leans in kisses his forehead, “You have nothing to hide, babe.”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Niall pushes him again, “I’m not ashamed, I just don’t go around flashing everyone, Hazzy.”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Harry kisses his neck one last time, “Good. I wanna be the only one seeing you like this,” and he climbs into bed, clad only in his tight black boxers.  
Niall looks at Harry until he covers his eyes with his big hands, quickly changing out of his clothes and into Harry’s, not knowing that his boyfriend was peeking in between fingers.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“Okay.” Niall says quietly. Harry lowers his hands and immediately a wolfish grin spreads across his face.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“Just my shirt, baby?” he asks hotly.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Harry’s shirt makes its way down to Niall’s mid-thigh, hanging off of one shoulder showing off Harry’s love bite proudly.“Do you mind?” Niall asks as he climbs in beside Harry.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“Not at all, babydoll,” he answers pulling the blond’s body into his.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Niall falls asleep that night on Harry’s broad chest, the brunet’s voice singing him to sleep.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************The next morning Harry makes the blond breakfast and drops him off at home with a sloppy kiss on the cheek and a hungry look in his eyes.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************VIII.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Niall hadn’t heard from Harry all day and was feeling a little lonely. Not even Louis and Liam’s invitation to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie made him feel complete. He still joined them, of course.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“NiNi, come sit here,” Louis requested patting the space between he and Liam.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Niall sat between the couple and Liam immediately cuddled up to him, wrapping his arm around the blond’s back and placing his hand in Louis’ hair. Louis layed his head on Niall’s shoulder (that was still sore from Harry's lovebite) and the blond sighed, content.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“What are we watching?”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************“Toy Story.” Liam replied instantly.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Louis and Niall both scoffed, “Again, Liam?”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Liam smirked, “It’s my favorite and it’s my turn to pick so, ha.”** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Louis looked like he wanted to argue further, of course, but Niall gave him a look and he rolled his eyes and layed back down on the blond’s shoulder huffily.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Niall was half asleep in the warmth of his best friends when he felt his phone buzz. Hoping it was Harry, he quickly wiggled a hand under Louis where the petite brunet had fallen asleep across his lap and grabbed his phone from under his thigh. He quickly glanced towards Liam who was also asleep and looked at his phone.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************From: Hazzy ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************_i cant wait to hold u down and give u what u need baby xxxxxxx_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************Niall nearly choked.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************From: Blondie ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************_Harry, what?_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************From: Hazzy ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************_make u feel so good xx_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************Niall could feel the blush spread across his face and looked to see if his companions were still asleep.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************From: Blondie ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************_Harry are you okay?_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************From: Hazzy ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************_open u up so slow take my time make u feel so good x_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************_make u feel like the princess u r xxo_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************From: Blondie ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************_Harry, I know that you’re forward, but wow_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************From: Hazzy ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************_baby XxXx_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************From: Blondie ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************_Harry??_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************Niall could feel his whole body flushing, affected by Harry’s- his _boyfriend’s_ words. He was going to text him again when his phone vibrated again.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************From: Eyelashes ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************_hey niall it’s zayn, harry’s drunk and he’s been texting you absolutely shitfaced. I took his phone from him to save you from his foul words_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************_also, hey aha_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************************From: Mr. Sunshine Smiles ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************_hey z it’s fine, thanks_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************_keep him safe, yeah? take care of him please_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************From: Eyelashes ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************_I always do :)_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************That night, after separating himself from Liam and Louis, he goes to bed and can’t keep his mind off of the words that Harry said. They made him so fucking hot and he went to sleep that night thinking about Harry’s sinful mouth and his (hopefully) thick cock.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! The names for the texting are different for each of the boys. Like Niall's name for Harry is Hazzy and his name for Zayn is Eyelashes. Harry's for Niall is Blondie. Zayn's for Niall is Mr. Sunshine Smiles. suck my ass.
> 
> Wanna guess what the other boys' text names are? 
> 
> Fuck if any of this made sense ily
> 
> ALSO sorry about the bold text i tried to fix it for like thirty minutes and i didnt help so fuck it bye lol


	4. I Wanna Be Addicted

"Baby?"

"Hey Hazzy!"

"Hey, babe. I'm here to pick you up," Harry spoke through the phone. Harry had offered the previous night to pick Niall up from class, the blond readily agreeing.

"Okay, I'm on my-"

"Niall! Hey, what's up?" Josh tapped on his shoulder, pulling him around to face him a little forcefully.

"Josh?" Niall questioned.

"Josh!" Harry said angrily through the phone, "Niall, where are you?"

Josh took the phone out of Niall's hand hanging up on Harry.

"What the fuck, Josh?!" Niall argued, reaching for his phone.

"Baby, you don't need to talk to him," Josh purred. He reached for the blond's hand and Niall pulled it away, but he just grabbed his wrist and held on tight.

"Josh, you're hurting me," but the boy just hushed him.

Josh began pulling him away, Niall trying to escape, but he couldn't make Josh let go, "I wanted to talk to you, Ni." He continued pulling him until he came to the back of the building, pushing the blond against the brick wall, "I think I'm better than him for you," he started biting the blond's neck.

Niall placed his hands on his chest and pushed but it was no use, Josh only pushed him against the brick harder, "Josh, stop please."

"Don't act like you don't want it," he whispered against his cheek, biting and sucking, leaving his mark.

"I don't." Niall said forcefully, slapping Josh off of him just to have him grab his hands and force them above his head, holding them there hard. Niall felt a hand creeping behind his body, leaving a hot trail in its wake before Josh grabbed on hard to his ass and slipped his phone into his back pocket, "Stop."

Josh looked down at the blond's lips and leaned in before he was ripped away, scratching the blond's wrists as he was pulled backwards. 

"Don't fucking touch him," Harry, thank god Harry, said.

Harry swung a fist into Josh's cheek hard. Josh didn't fall, instead punching the taller brunet in the nose, blood instantly trickling over his lips. Harry looked furious, face dripping fast with blood, swinging forcefully into the other man. The two fought back and forth until Harry punched Josh in the chin causing the shorter to fall onto the ground, passed out, bruises already blooming across his body.

Harry didn't waste any time, immediately stepping over Josh and taking Niall's face into his hands and checking him over, noticing the bites on his neck. He frowned hard, eyebrows creasing in the middle.

"He hurt you," he says venomously, holding the blond's hands gently in his big hands, dragging a finger over the red marks and scratches circling his wrists.

"You're bleeding," Niall whispered, placing a hand on Harry's bruising cheek.

"So are you, Niall." Harry said.

Niall pulled Harry out of his stupor and placed a hand in Harry's bloody one, pulling him away from the brick wall. He led him away, ignoring the stares they got, Harry sending an angry scowl towards anyone looking. When he found Harry's car, the brunet pulled his car door open, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead, frowning when he got blood on his boy.

"Sorry, Ni."

"Just get in the car. Take me to my place."

Harry did just that, stopping the car in front of Niall's flat. The blond got out of the car. Harry, thinking that Niall was upset with him, stayed in the car, waiting until the blond got in to drive away.

"Are you coming?" Niall leaned back into the car.

Harry looked surprised, face covered in blood, "You're not mad at me?"

Niall shook his head, "You saved me."

Harry turned the car off, hurrying to get to Niall and placing a hand on the small of his boyfriend's back when he made it to him.

When they got in, thank god Liam and Louis weren't home, Niall led them into the bathroom and sat Harry down on the counter, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Harry waited until the short man returned with a wet cloth and a first aid kit. Niall pushed Harry's legs apart and stood in between them as he dabbed the cloth over the dried blood on Harry's face. Harry stared into his eyes, but Niall didn't look back. Niall took a small step back and smiled when all the blood was gone from Harry's face. He walked to the first aid kit, "I have Hello Kitty and Batman." He said holding up two boxes of bandages.

"Hello Kitty," Harry mumbled.

Niall giggled, "Big scary man like you, beats up other guys with a Hello Kitty Band-Aid on his face." Niall gently places the bandage over the cut over Harry's eyebrow, apologizing when Harry hisses. He smiles once again, squeezing Harry's hip, "All better."

Harry places a clean hand under Niall's chin and leans down to place a kiss on his lips, "Are you okay?"

Niall takes Harry's hand in his and kisses across his cut up knuckles, "Thanks to you."

Harry frowns, "But he-" Harry puffs out an angry breath of air, "He touched you," he grits out.

"And you were there to stop him," Niall says easily, "Thank you, Harry." The brunet opens his mouth to say more, but Niall cuts him off, "Let's just go sit down, yeah?"

Harry hops off the counter and follows Niall into the living room, sitting down in the middle of the couch and holding up an arm for Niall to crawl under. The blond hurries to sit down and leans into his boyfriend, laying his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around Harry's middle. "Does your face hurt?"

"A little."

Niall leans up to kiss Harry's cheek.

They sit in silence, watching TV absently until Liam and Louis crash through the front door. 

"Nialler!" Louis yells immediately.

"In here, Lou."

Louis, pulling Liam with him by the hand, walks into the room, "Harry?"

Harry just nods in greeting.

"Okay, hey."

Liam's eyes grow wide, "Niall!" he walks around the couch and takes Niall's scratched and bruised wrists into his hands, "What happened to you?"

Louis walks over and looks sternly into Niall's eyes, "Who do I need to beat up," he looks to Harry, "Did you do this?"

Liam looks ready to punch Harry's face in, but Niall cuts him off, "Harry took care of it."

"Who did this?"

Niall looks uncomfortable, "I'd rather not say."

"Niall, who hurt you?" Liam asks again.

Harry speaks up for the first time, "He said he doesn't want to talk about it."

Liam and Harry stare at each other for a moment before Liam nods, "Did you beat the shit out of them?"

"'Til they passed out." Harry says darkly.

Liam nods again, "Good."

He stands up from where he was crouched in front of Niall and places a hand on the small of Louis' back, "C'mon love. Let's leave them be."

Louis looks like he wants to stay and fret over Niall but just looks at Harry until he purses his lips, "Nice Band-Aids."

Louis follows Liam into their bedroom and the door closes. Harry holds Niall tighter and Niall wraps his arms around Harry once again and lays his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Harry lays his head on top of Niall's.

They fall asleep in each other's arms in front of the infomercials that play on the TV.


	5. The Hardest Part of This Is Leaving You

"I don't wanna talk about it, Harry."

"Niall, he's not gonna stop, we need to talk about this," Harry said heatedly.

Niall turns around to face his boyfriend, "I said I don't want to talk about him. It happened, there's nothing you can do about it." Niall turns around again to walk away from Harry, but he grabs his wrist before he can walk away. Niall hisses in pain when Harry comes in contact with the injuries Josh left on his wrist.

Harry takes his hand away as if he were burned, face crumpling in shame, "Niall, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Drop it, Harry. I'm going home." Niall says walking away only to have Harry follow him.

"Niall, it's late, let me at least drive you home, please," Harry pleads, following Niall as he exits Harry's building.

"I don't want you to think you have to take care of me. I can take care of myself, Harry."

"Niall, please, just-"

Niall turns around, nose almost bumping Harry's chest with how close he was following. He looks up angrily into Harry's eyes, "No, Harry. I don't want to talk about what happened. I don't want to talk about Josh. I don't want to talk about Liam. I don't want you to drive me home, and I don't need you to take care of me."

Harry looks upset, face drawn into a deep frown, "Niall, I just want to make sure you're safe."

Niall's face softens a little. He looks away from his boyfriend's face, "I just-" he sighs, dragging his hands down his face, "I need to be alone," he whispers.

Harry slowly lifts his hands up and places them on Niall's cheeks. When the blond doesn't pull away, he lifts his face up and kisses his forehead. He lays his own forehead on Niall's and closes his eyes, "Just call me when you're home? Please?"

Niall nods against Harry, "I'll call you."

Niall takes a step back, Harry's hands falling away from his cheeks and hanging at his sides. He wants to tell Niall that he loves him, but it's not the time. It's too soon and the blond is so mad at him.

"Please be safe."

Niall nods and starts walking away, not looking back at Harry. He never hears Harry go back in, but he knows he's not following him. 

It's dark. The cold October air is biting at his fingers and the tip of his nose and he wishes he would bring a jacket, but he likes it when Harry notices that he's cold and shrugs off his own leather jacket to drape it around him, warm from Harry's body. He wishes he and Harry didn't live so far away from each other.

He walks by a pub and cringes when he notices a bunch of drunk men outside. They leer at him and yell vulgar things, calling him sickly petnames, but none of them get up. He wishes Harry were here with him. He wishes he weren't so scared on his own. Wishes he could take care of himself.

He keeps walking home. Each person that walks by him seems like a threat, all of them walking in the shadows, faceless. He wants to call Harry, tell him he's sorry (even though he knows that if he asked Harry to come pick him up, he would even if he were mad at Niall), to come pick him up. Make him feel safe.

He wants to reach into his pocket and call Liam. Tell him that he and Harry had a fight and he's alone and scared and he needs someone to take him home.

He wants to call Louis. Tell him to get in the car and save him from the dark and the cold and bring him back to theirs so he can cuddle up on the couch while Louis plays with his hair and tells him it's okay.

Hell, he wants to call Zayn. Ask him to sort his friend out. To tell Harry that he can't protect Niall from everything. To tell Harry that he's too much sometimes, even though Niall may be in love with him, may actually have fallen for bloody, hell-bent, violent Harry Styles.

He can see his flat from here, is proud of himself that he made it this far, that he got himself home, damnit. He can take care of himself. He steps through the door, basks in the warmth that welcomes him home and locks the door, resting his forehead against it.

"Ni? Is that you?" Louis calls from the living area. He can hear the TV on, can hear Liam's light snoring.

"Yeah," his voice breaks as he walks into the room, "It's me," be whispers.

Louis looks over the back of the couch, and, noticing the tears gathering in Niall's eyes, slaps Liam on the arm, "Niall what happened? Where's Harry?"

Liam blinks awake, concerned by his boyfriend's tone. Niall sits in between them and Louis immediately begins checking over him.

"'M not hurt, Lou." Niall says.

Liam rubs his back, "What's wrong, love? Why are you upset?"

Niall lays his head on Louis' shoulder, tears falling freely from his eyes, "Me and Harry had a fight."

"And he made you walk home alone? What the fuck, I'm gonna fucking-"

"No. I made the decision to walk home. He offered to drive me, but I said no."

Louis looked shocked, "Niall, why would you walk home alone at night in London?"

Niall sighed, "I had to prove a point."

"To who? What point? That you're gonna get yourself killed?" Liam sounded angry.

"Liam stop," Louis said.

"No, he's right. It was stupid. But Harry thinks he needs to take care of me, and he doesn't. I had to show him that."

Liam frowned, "And this was the best way to show him you're independent?"

Niall shrugged.

Louis pursed his lips, "If I can ask, why were you two fighting?"

Niall sighed and sat up, hands coming together in his lap, "We had a fight about..." Niall looked at Louis and then at Liam and sighed again, "Josh."

Louis and Liam both looked furious. Louis said, "What the fuck, Niall! What about Josh? What did he do?" At the same time that Liam said, "What the fuck did he do to you, Niall? Is he the reason your wrists are all scratched up? Did he hurt you?"

"Guys!" Niall yelled. He looked at both of them, "It's fine, he just- ugh. I don't know how to say it. He- he grabbed me, that's why my wrists are bruised. He led me behind the college and he just... touched me." Upon seeing Louis' looks of horror and Liam's angry glare, he reiterated, "Not like that! Like my neck and stuff. And he grabbed my ass. Nothing like that."

Louis took a deep breath, "Why are your wrists scratched?" he grit out.

"When Harry pulled him off of me, his nails dug in to my wrists."

"And that's why Harry's all bruised up?"

Niall nodded.

"Is that all that you fought about?" Louis asked gently.

Niall sighed, "He wants me to do something about Josh. He doesn't think he's gonna stop bothering me. He wants me to talk about what happened, but I don't want to think about it anymore than I already have, it's all I can think about, that asshole. And we also fought about you," he said nervously looking at Liam. 

"Me?!" Liam spluttered.

"Why are you fighting about Liam?" Louis asked confused.

Niall sighed once again, "He thinks that there's something between us, even though I've told him that we've known each other for years and we're just really close. And you've got Lou and you're practically married. He just thinks that there's some secret love going on between us or that you're secretly into me, or something else stupid."

"That is stupid." Liam looked lost for words, "I don't wanna date someone as stinky as you," he teases, tickling under the blond's chin.

Louis nodded, smiling at his friends, "So you and Harry fought about Josh and about Liam. Anything else?"

Niall nodded, "We fought about how Harry thinks he's my savior or some shit. He thinks that he's destined to save me everytime I'm in trouble. Which is a lot lately-"

"Since he's been in your life, you've been in more danger than you ever have. He's putting you in danger, Niall, and-"

"Liam, please. I don't want to fight with you too. Harry hasn't put me in any danger, it's just coincidence, okay? I trust Harry, and I know that you two have some kind of thing going on, but I- I think I love him, guys. I don't know what to do about it. Do I tell him or do I wait for him to say it, or..."

Louis smiled happily and looked to his boyfriend only to find Liam frowning. Louis frowned as well, but smiled once again when he saw the giddy look on Niall, "I think you should tell him, Ni. Even if I don't like it, I think he loves you too."

Niall's smile fell from his face, "What do you mean you don't like it?"

Louis cringed, "Well, Niall, I don't think he's good for you. He's a bad guy, Niall. He's just going to get you in-"

"Louis! Harry is not a bad guy! He's one of the most gentle men I've ever been with. He cares about me and-"

"Love. I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you," Louis smiled down at Niall, "I trust you and I trust you to know what's good for you, to take care of yourself. But, I still don't trust that boyfriend of yours."

Niall sighed, "I can respect that."

Liam broke his silence, "Does he treat you right? Does he make you happy?"

Niall nodded immediately, "He's so kind to me. He always makes me smile. I feel safe with him."

Liam nodded and his frown broke into a small smile and his brows un-furrowed, "I'm happy, buddy. I'm happy for you."

Niall opened his mouth to say something but there was a forceful knock at the door. All three men looked towards the door.

"It's past midnight," Liam whispered. He looked to Louis and Niall, "Stay here." he said.

Louis rolled his eyes and stood up. Another round of knocks sounded on the door, more frantic this time.

"Louis-"

"Shut up, Liam, go answer the door," Louis said.

Niall stood up as well and followed Liam to the door. Liam opened the door slowly, afraid it was some murderer only to see that it was a very distraught looking Harry.

"Is Niall home?!" He asked immediately.

Liam frowned, "He doesn't want to see you right now."

"But is he here? Is he safe?" Harry asked, not perturbed by Liam, only worried about his boy.

Liam sighed and nodded.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Can I see him?"

Liam opened his mouth to tell Harry to fuck off, but Niall pushed him out of the doorway, "Niall-"

"Hey Harry."

"Niall-" Liam tried again, but Niall just walked out of the door and stepped into the hallway with Harry, closing the door on his friends.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Harry was looking over Niall, checking for injuries.

"I'm fine, Harry, why are you here? It's late."

Harry frowned, "You forgot. You were supposed to call me and tell me you were safe at home. Niall, I thought something had happened to you. I thought you were hurt." Harry looks so upset.

Niall reaches a hand out to touch his boyfriend, expecting him to pull away, but Harry leans into the touch, "I'm sorry, Harry. I was upset, and I got to talking with Louis and Liam, and I just forgot to call you. But, I'm safe."

"I love you."

Niall looks up at Harry, "What?"

"I'm in love with you." Harry says, staring deep into Niall's blue eyes.

Niall smiles and rushes to press up on his tip-toes and kisses Harry. Harry smiles into the kiss and Niall leans back, "I'm in love with you, too."

Harry smiles wide, dimples cutting into his cheeks, he hugs Niall to his body and spins him around in the hallway. He sets him down on the ground and kisses him breathless. "I love you." He repeats, kissing all over Niall's face.

Niall giggles and pushes Harry gently away, "Hazzy, stop."

Harry laughs, "Are you still mad at me?"

Niall shakes his head and buries his face into Harry's chest, the taller man's arms wrapping around the blond's body.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?" Niall asks.

"You don't mind?" Harry asks.

Niall looks up at Harry, his chin on his chest, "Of course not, I want you here."

Harry nods, sweet smile on his face, "Let's go to bed, babydoll."

Harry leads them past Liam and Louis who look on confusedly at the pair. Niall shoots them a quick smile and follows Harry into his room. Niall quickly gets dressed for bed while Harry looks on appreciatively. Niall climbs in bed and watches as Harry pulls his shirt over his head, curls bouncing, and pulls his ripped skinny jeans off of his long legs.

Harry climbs in to bed after Niall, curls him into his chest and kisses the nape of his neck, "I love you."

Niall sighs in Harry's hot embrace, "I love you."

Niall falls asleep with Harry's arms around him, his warm chest pressed to his back, and butterflies in his stomach.


	6. Something Bigger Than Myself

From: Bestie  
did you ask him yet?

Harry sighed. Zayn had been texting him all week.

From: Curls  
not yet, I'm nervous :(

From: Bestie  
get over urself and invite him

From Curls:   
that's not very nice

From: Bestie  
ask him or i will

Harry frowned, Zayn knowing that he's the only one (besides Niall) who can talk to him like that. His friend had been asking him to invite Niall to the Halloween party his frat was throwing for days. He was worried because the last party Niall had been to did not go well. But he would be there to take care of him.

He picked his phone up.

From: Hazzy  
wanna go to a party with me and Z?? Xx  
you can bring louis and liam

A few moments his phone buzzed.

From: Blondie  
yeah sure!! when?? XxXx

Harry smiled his only-for-Niall-smile.

From: Hazzy  
this saturday at my frat house. sound good? xXx

From: Blondie  
yeah that's perfect

From: Hazzy  
i'll pick u up then at 8 :) love you XxXxXx

From: Blondie  
love u too haz XXx

Niall smiled down at his phone and texted Louis.

From: NiNi  
hey lou!! wanna go to a party this weekend??

From: LouBoo  
details???

Niall cringed.

From: NiNi  
it's at harry's frat house. he told me to invite u and li

Louis replied immediately.

From: LouBoo  
Harry?? His frat house???? is this a good idea niall??

Niall sighed, throwing his head back.

From: NiNi  
It's fine lou. Harry will be there and so will u and liam. it won't be like last time i promise

From: LouBoo  
i just don't want u to get hurt

From: NiNi  
i won't. harry will be there.

From: LouBoo  
well okay kiddo i'll go and i'll make sure liam come too see you at home love u

From: NiNi  
love u too

Niall sighed again and prepared himself to text Liam.

From: Irish  
hey lili! wanna go to a party with me and lou on saturday??

From: Leemo  
a party??? niall what are u hold on

Niall was confused, but then his phone started ringing, Liam's smiling face popping up on his screen. He gathered himself and answered the phone.

"Hey Li-"

"A party, Niall?! That's dangerous! You could get hurt! Niall-" the blond heard someone hush Liam on the other side of the conversation and Liam rush out a quick apology, "Niall!" he whisper-yelled, "Are you sure? The last party we went to-"

"You and Louis left me alone after promising that you wouldn't and I met who might very well be the love of my life." Niall argued before Liam could start. Based on Liam's silence, he was embarrassed. He should be.

"Niall, listen, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt. Just-" he sighs, "I'll go with you. Have you talked to Lou?"

"Yeah. He's coming."

"Okay. And that boyfriend of yours will be there?"

"Of course, Li."

"Okay. Good. I don't trust him, but I trust him to take care of you."

"He does."

"Good. See you at home or are you at Harry's today?"

"I'll be at home."

"See you there, Ni."

"Love you, LiLi."

"I love you too, Niall."

Liam ended the call and sighed, walking back into the building he exited when he got the phone call. He looked at the girl who shushes him earlier who was still scowling at him. He wanted to stick his tongue out at her and tell her to fuck off, but instead he just sent her an apologetic smile and sat down. He texted Harry.

From: Don't Answer!!  
You're gonna take care of him, right?"

Then a few moments later his phone buzzed, mean lady scowled at him again and he rolled his eyes.

From: Trouble  
yeah, i always do

That pissed Liam off.

From: Don't Answer!!  
are you implying that we don't?

From: Trouble  
i might be

From: Don't Answer!!  
i'm not fighting with you, just watch him at your dumb party. i trust you to take care of him

From: Trouble  
I will

Liam sighed, gathering his stuff and flipping mean lady off before he left the library he'd been studying at. 

Fucking Harry Styles and his best friend stealing and his stupid hair and his dumb parties and his fucking- Liam shook his head.

Saturday was gonna fucking suck, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama is coming up!! well, more drama lol. it's kinda confusing, but the boy's text names are as follows:
> 
> For Niall:  
> Harry - Hazzy  
> Liam - Leemo  
> Louis - LouBoo  
> Zayn - Eyelashes
> 
> For Harry:  
> Niall - Blondie  
> Zayn - Bestie  
> Liam - Don't Answer!!
> 
> For Liam:  
> Niall - Irish  
> Harry - Trouble
> 
> For Zayn:  
> Niall - Mr. Sunshine Smiles  
> Harry - Curls
> 
> For Louis:  
> Niall - NiNi
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! V important, if you have any requests/suggestions about what happens next, leave a comment. I'm thinking bad boy/dark!Harry and slightly innocent!Niall and maybe Louis and Liam don't like Harry because he's no good for their little sunshine flower but idk, maybe they will like him or they just don't know about him. I'm not there yet.
> 
> Also! I know he's not really a bad boy yet, he beat some guy up, but he'll misbehave himself, don't worry.
> 
> Okay thanks, bye ily (tell me what you want, baby;) in the story though, please okay bye im so sorry)


End file.
